planesandmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swart Katte
Squadron Motto: “Bad Luck Follows” Squadron Specialization: Air Superiority Current PMC: Showtime Flight Services ' '''Former PMCs: ' '''Flight Leader: Hendrik de Jager Squadron Reputation: -1 Squadron Grade: D Missions Flown: 100% success rate Red Hawk '- Success' Rough Fist '- Success' Granite Harvest - Success ::: Crux Flight #25, as it was originally known, was created by Crux Aeronautics to operate in the hotzones of the South Pacific. Four pilots, two Australian, one British living in Australia and a Tongan, were recruited by former-pilot Hendrik de Jager. Unfortunately, changes in South African policy and severe combat losses for Crux resulted in their termination from the company before they had even truly joined, leaving the flight isolated. Not willing to wait for the situation to change again so they could rejoin the PMC, de Jager instead made the flight, known as Swart Katte Flight, fully independant, and put up their services on the open market. While an unusual mix of pilots, with only two having seen any real combat and one having only a few hours in a fighter, their flying prowess and eagerness to fight should more than make up for it. Anthem Currently Swart Katte is the only flight with a anthem. Put together by Warfrog. Current Members Hendrik "Playboy" de Jager - Air To Ground - Flight Commanding Officer Hendrik de Jager, a ‘playboy’ from an old-money family who decided that flying was much more interesting than looking after his families crops. Despite his limited flying experience and sub-standard piloting skills, coupled with an ego the size of a Hercules, he quickly picked up a knack for identifying targets at long range plus the ability to plant an iron bomb square on target. He was eventually assigned to Bedrieër Flight and given a first-run Canberra bomber, and deployed to the frontline in Namibia. His first two sorties were milk runs, surgical strikes on an ammunition and fuel depot. His third, against a rebel marshalling area, was not. On his attack run, a flak gun opened up on him, disabling one engine and damaging the controls. He managed to disengage and retreat to friendly lines, and ejected just as his starboard wing fell off. While not critically hurt, the force of the ejection jarred his spine, and he was rotated off combat flying. The next year was spent as a logistics chief for the reformed Bedrieër, eventually becoming their Master of Supply. His time working at a desk instead of a fighter cockpit helped mature him, becoming less egotistical and more empathetic with fellow crew. His grooming to take over his families fortune also helped his abilities at cutting through red tape, and maintaining the flights supplies. Eventually, Crux offered him a new position- a new flight was to be formed to operate in South East Asia, and it required an experienced commander, preferably a South African national. de Jager jumped at the chance, and sent out contracts to several competent pilots, former military airman now working on the open market. Crux Flight #25 as they were to be known temporarily was to form up in Johannesburg, before setting off for the next combat zone. Unfortunately as the pilots were enroute, a short period of open war resulted in 3 of Crux’s air units being destroyed, and others with severe losses. In addition, the Republic of South Africa ratified a new law in relation to the financial states of various PMC’s in their borders. In response, Crux consolidated their assets and cut off ties with their newly formed combat group- they had not proved themselves to the company, so why risk it. Rather than admit defeat, de Jager and the 4 pilots under his command elected to go abroad and sign up with another PMC, under their new name of Swart Katte ''Current A/C'' ''Kills'' ''Missions Flown'' Granite Harvest Nathan "Bowman" Webber - Air Superiority/Electronic Warfare - Back up flight lead Born in 1983 and raised in Sydney Australia, Webber hails from a typical Australian middle class blue collar family. Doing well in school in both sports and academics the idea and quest to become a fighter pilot leaped into his sights during a year 10 careers day, inspiring him to attempt to become the first member in his family to ever become a pilot. This quest disappointed his mother and amused his father to no end as Mrs Webber had always dreamed of her youngest becoming a world class player of her all time favourite (and impossible to top the importance of. ever.) the violin. Needless to say when he was accepted into the RAAF his first action was to “burn that f*$*ing violin”. Nathan bagged his F-18A wings in the summer of 2003 and had an excellent career with the RAAF which included a 1 year transfer to a USAF F-15C squadron for cross training. This time in the RAAF and USAF has moulded him to a savage dogfighter capable of bringing ever iota, speck and drop of manoeuvrability out his machine. This reputation of flying brilliance coupled with a stable record was a sure fire way of a long and fruitful career as a fighter jock. But this was not enough for Nathan’s ambitious personality. With the RAAF fielding the new F-18F Webber saw opportunity to further advance his career. With a number if the RAAF’s Super Hornets wired to be electronic warfare capable, Webber did “whatever it takes” to secure a place in the new F-18F squadrons and a another year spend abroad on a pilot exchange, this time with the USN in a EA-18G Growler. This new EW experience and familiarity with the newest aircraft in the RAAF’s arsenal Webbers place among the stars was all but bulletproof…. However 2012 changed everything. Nathan found himself without a plane or job after the RAAF’s budget was slashed and burned. This coupled with ‘some unfinished business about some screw up recruit’ has tarnished his chances in the major local elite operator Greywood Incorporated. This has left Webber looking everywhere and anywhere in an effort to get back in the air and back into living the life of his dreams. Webber spent most of his RAAF carrer at RAAF base Williamtown, during his stay there he enjoyed a long but friendly rivalry with RAAF base Tindal’s Patrick Dawson. This rivalry would latter pay off when the two went looking for work after the RAAF’s 2012 budget crash. Bowman has also served with fellow Swart Katte member “Bonnie” in SE Asia in a number of underfunded and unsucessful PMCs. Current A/C F-14A Tomcat ''Kills'' 2.5 x F-4 1x F-105 Mission Kill (Kermit/Bowman/Bonnie) Half-Kill each 1x SU-22, 1xTU-95 1x Cruise Missile ''Missions Flown'' *Red Hawk *Rough Fist *Granite Harvest Stewart "Bonnie" Connolly - Air Superiority Current A/C: Saab J35J Draken Born June 5th, 1988 Raised as a military brat, Stewart spent the majority of his childhood being Carted around to various other countries on deployment such as west germany, Cyprus, Canada and italy, never having a real home until 1997 when his father moved to australia looking for work, after leaving the airforce looking to slow down. Despite this, Stewart proudly carried his scottish identiy as well as accent throughout his youth, retaining a deep patriotism and love for his homeland. As soon as he was 18 and had finished his education, he moved back to britain and enlisted in the RAF Stewart recieved the majority of his training towards piloting the Eurofighter Typhoon but also recieved limited training on the Panavia Tornado, the airframe that his father had piloted all throughout his career. Stewart was able to pass with an above average marking among the rest of his unit, finally receivng his wings in 2009. This has lead to Connolly’s flight history not being very extensive or impressive but slightly depressing considering his talent. After spending 5 years training in the British forces, shortly after he graduated with his rank and role, he was dismissed as budget cut backs were made, with his entire squadron being gutted. After that, he got a job working an with an air transport service in norway working with a small float plane in the northern Fjords. After begrudgingly working in that for a few years, his father was able to get him a position in a PMC squadron that was managed by an old friend from the forces, operating out of the Philippines. His operations with the company would only last two months, during which time he spent most of his flight time conducting CAP, SAD and CAS missions, rarely ever coming into contact with hostile forces. It was during this time he met Nathan Webber, who he was assigned to as a wingman. Their last mission together took place over Burma where they were to escort two F-111s to strike at an airbase. The mission was a complete disaster. The flight was met by a total of 3 other squadrons of fighters and substantial SAM positions. Connolly was able to get two kills before before he had his right wing blown off by a SAM burst. It wasn’t long before Webber too was shot down as well as the two F-111s, with Webber and Connolly being the only ones to survive. The two of them spent 3 weeks in the Burmese jungle before before they made it to the coast and were rescued by a ship belonging to the company they were serving with. Sadly, due to the extensive losses the company had taken, it couldn’t afford to put Connolly, or Webber back into the Cockpit, and thus the two men were looking for work again Current A/C Saab J35J Draken ''Kills'' *1x F-105 Mission Kill (Kermit/Bowman/Bonnie) Half-Kill each *1x SA-8 launcher Missions Flown Red Hawk Rough Fist Granite Harvest Matt "Mustache" Higgins - Air Superiority Born in Dunedin New Zealand on June the 15th 1970, Matt Higgins flew scooters in The Royal New Zealand Air Force’s 2nd Squadron until their disbandment in 2001. Afterwards Matt spent time in Australia as a commercial pilot working for Qantas until the global financial crisis and subsequent worldwide rise in conflict decreased international travel due fears of terrorist attacks, revolution and even outright war in many countries. With the shift in the global defence paradigm towards smaller armies, navies and air forces supplemented by mercenary outfits Matt had a new source of employment to put his skill set to use. For the past 2 years Matt has moved throughout the industry, always withdrawing from areas of conflict when things became too unstable even for his calm demeanour to handle. But the upsurge in worldwide violence is meaning Matt is having fewer and fewer low impact conflicts to participate in. After his last mission in Colombia went South, Matt once again departed for greener pastures. After a few possibilities fell through he was finally put in contact with someone supposedly reliable within the industry, Hendrick de Jager of Swart Katte. 'Current A/C' Kills ''Missions Flown'' Granite Harvest Sophie "Warfrog" Duprac - Air Superiority A graduate of Royal Military College, Sophie pursued a career in aviation with the forces. A chronic underachiever, many instructors at basic flight in Portage felt that Sophie wouldn’t make the cut. Her grades were never good, and she struggled with navigation. However, in the air, her ability on the stick was very good. Deemed too much of a talent to go to waste, her instructors were told to push her, and get her through the program. In the end, she was successful both at Portage and then in Moose Jaw for advanced flight, but the extra attention led to rumours of string pulling and protection, which have continued to follow Sophie. Posted to Bagotville’s 425 Squadron, Sophie was partway through qualification on the CF-188 hornet when the next round of CF budgetary cuts came down the pipeline, leaving her, and others, without a job. Sophie’s skill set had two applications, a job hauling people in a Dash 8, or the high speed adrenaline filled world of mercenary piloting. Preferring to fly herself, rather then let an autopilot do it, the choice was obvious. Psychological Assessment: Generally quiet (unless around other Québecquois) Sophie still posses a strong temper, and can be quick to anger. Although she can clamp down her emotions, at times they can overpower both her will and better judgement. Raised by her father with her brother, Sophie claims a strong relation with both. Mother divorced father at an early age, leaving Sophie with feelings of inadequacy, guilt, and anger, manifested as noted above. Her fellow Kattes awarded her the callsign 'Warfrog' after Kermit nailed two F-14As on her frist mission. 'Current A/C ' ''Su-27 Flanker'' ''Kills'' *2x F-14A *1x F-105 *1x F-105 Mission Kill (Kermit/Bowman/Bonnie) Half-Kill each ''Missions Flown'' *Rough Fist *Granite Harvest http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v461/BrotherAnimosus/Uver%20Fingz/tobiaspic.jpg Tobais "Teacup" Ketterburg - Air Superiority Enlisted after graduating high school to the Marine Corps, Tobias joined the Marines to "get out and see the world" and what better way to do that then from a plane. Tobias's uncle was a pilot for Northwest Airlines and was always telling him stories when he came to visit the family when he was in town and left a strong impression on Tobias for a yearning of a life of adventure. Tobias was part of the Marine Corps from 2002-2012 in Marine Medium Tilt-rotor squadron 261 (VMM-261) Raging Bulls from 2003 till 2010 as a Sea Knight and Osprey pilot in Iraq and Afghanistan. One of his most prized possessions is a shard of bronze from the Saddam Hussein statue that was pulled down by his fellow Marines during the 2nd Iraq war. It was given to him by a Marine who was heading home and given to him as a "thank you" for being the last pilot he would be flying with in Al-Anbar province, worn on a chain around his neck. Tobias transferred to fixed wing operations by joining Marine Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron 2 (VMAQ-2) Death Jesters training for and flying EA-6B Prowlers after returning from Iraq in 2010 till discharged in 2012 following the restructuring of the United States armed forces after the economic crisis in 2012. He had just finished his training when word got out that he would be one of the people let go due to the new defense budget. Still wanting to explore the world Tobias worked as a pilot for hire mostly flying small transports and helicopters in southern Europe. Wanting to live a bit more comfortably while still doing transport flights he followed the money and gradually started taking jobs closer and closer to the Arabian peninsula. Tobias eventually started working as a transport pilot for an arms merchant in Djibouti. Tobias used to work as a regular supply pilot bringing in the munitions for the various PMC's that operate from Djibouti. He was recently hired by the Swart Kattes to asist them with the defense of Djibouti International Airport when Iraninan forces attacked the airport. ''Current A/C [[Dassault Mirage#Mirage 3C|''Mirage IIIC]] ''Kills'' 1'' ''(0.5) Kh-22 Kitchen Cruise missile (0.5)Mig-27 (assist) ''Missions Flown'' Granite Harvest Former Members Esteban "Buns" LaCroix - Air Superiority Record of vital birth: Baton Rogue General Hospital, January 20, 1979 Current Age: 36 Nationality: American Backround items of note: Attended Williamson Sr. High, Final gradepoint average 1.34, June 1997 Entrance solicited and denied to USAF, February 1999 Private Pilot Licence obtained June 2000 Entrance solicited and denied to USAF, November 2001 IRS Audit for discrepancies in financial statements, December 2001 Private Pilot Licence suspended January 2002 following fatal crash in Idaho. Attended Lansing CC, Aviation Maintenance, final gradepoint 3.67, December 2005 Private Pilot Licence renewed June 2005 Entrance solicited and denied to USAF, July 2005. Recruiting officer assaulted, Esteban released from hospital several days later, no formal charges pressed. Passport stamped to Mexico, November 2005 Return passport to US stamped June 2010 Employed with a regional airline with a spotless attendance and work history, based out of Anchorage. Relocated to Djibouti looking for posting with a combat maintenance group, was recruited by Showtime and subsequently added to Swart Katte’s roster as a combat pilot Current A/C '' ''Kills ''Missions Flown'' Red Hawk Rough Fist Patrick "Creek" Dawson - Multirole - KIA ''Current A/C - N/A'' Born in Perth Western Australia on October the 20th 1980, Patrick Dawson grew up in a middle class family in the suburbs. Doing well in school, Patrick always wanted to join the armed forces but had a hard time deciding what branch to serve in. While growing up he learnt the importance of surrounding himself with competent people to get things done. This realisation caused the teen to narrow his focus to either joining the Australian SAS as a trooper or RAAF as a pilot. His father pushed him to get a university degree so he had something to fall back on if his hopes of joining the military failed and 3 years later he graduated with a Bachelor in Economics and Management. His decision about which branch to join solidified after seeing an air show at Pearce Airbase. The idea of flying a multimillion dollar aircraft seemed more appealing than marching through disease infested jungles on month long patrols. After passing the required tests and completing his training within the RAAF Patrick was eventually transferred to No. 75 Squadron as a Flying Officer, operating an F/A-18A Hornet. He saw his first real action in Iraq during Operation Falconer as an escort to larger craft, later switching to an air to ground role in support of US and Australian troops. These troops included the SAS who Patrick could have been a part of if his choices had been different. As the economy collapsed Patrick could see the writing on the wall, while his background in economics didn’t let him foresee the full scope of the collapse he did have a better idea of what the coming events would be like compared to his fellow pilots. Patrick moved to secure his future as a pilot and started contacting foreign friends within the PMC industry. He was eventually put in contact with Hendrik de Jager and joined Crux Aeronautics. Previously based at Tindal, Dawson enjoyed a long but friendly rivalry with RAAF base Williamtown’s Nathan Webber. With frequent dogfighting duels between the pair ending in draws and Dawson’s deployment to Iraq vs Webber’s US trips cementing a unending series of challenges between the pair in effort to become top dog in the ranks of the RAAF. Obituary The MiGs approach looks good, solid, on the glideslope, until it's about 300 feet off the ground. The MiGs left wing finally gives way, sending the MiG into a hard roll as the right wing pitches up violently. You all see the canopy blow off, and the chair leave, but it's too late, the craft has rolled too far, and is too close to the ground. Creek's body leaves the chair a split second before hitting the ground at nearly 200 mph, ragdolling violently, as the MiG pitches in behind him, sending up a fountain of dirt and smoke, but no fire (out of fuel). Published in The West Australian newspaper Patrick Jackson Dawson of Perth, Western Australia died Monday, May 4, 2015 in Djibouti due to a freak accident while conducting a routine flight training mission. Born in Perth, Western Australia, October 30, 1980, to Oliver and Anna Dawson, Patrick Dawson was an outstanding student who received his Bachelor of Commerce in 2000 from Curtin University. After his graduation Patrick joined the Royal Australian Air Force as a pilot, serving in Iraq as a part of Operation Falconer. After the economic crash Patrick moved to greener pastures, working across the globe while spending time with his loved ones between jobs. Known for his competitive spirit and the strong bonds of friendship he forged with all those he met, truly he will be missed. He is survived by his father Oliver, mother Anna as well as his sister Stacey, her husband Jonathan and their two children Jake and Lilly. The funeral service will be held at 2:00 pm May 8, 2015 at East Perth Cemetery. Donations can be made to The Royal Australian Air Force Association. Last Will and Testament. A few days after Creeks death a man in a slightly ragged suit enters through a side door of the Showtime owned hanger, the hot Djiboutian air blowing in with him. He approaches the remaining squadron members and invites them to sit at a nearby table. Leaning forward in the creaking chair he pulls out some documents from his briefcase and removes his fedora, placing both on the table in front of him. “My apologies for your loss, my name is Mr Bradstreet and I am handling the late Mr Dawson’s property and assets.“ He shuffles some papers around before continuing “You look like busy men so I will skip the preamble, my apologies for taking so long but I had to wait for the death certificate before I could legally begin the process of enacting Mr Dawson’s Will. Mr Dawson’s untimely demise has caused the life insurance he arranged through Showtime to be invoked, covering his funeral costs while you the beneficiaries will be receiving the rest of the lump sum shortly.“ “Mr Dawson’s private residence in Perth and the contents of his personal bank accounts have been split among his family as per his instructions. This leaves only item remaining.” He clears his throat before continuing. “Mr Dawson also stipulated that his personal possessions be distributed to his fellow pilots, whoever they were at his time of death. I believe they are still on site so you are free to take ownership of whatever he has left behind within the country.” “Again, my condolences on your loss and I bid you a pleasant day.” The visibly worn down lawyer gets up, retrieving his hat and documents, leaving copies for the squadron before turning and heading for the door. Over sound of repairs of aircraft in the background the three men sitting by the table hear the lawyer mutter something as he crosses the threshold and steps out into the sun. “A man's dying is more the survivors' affair than his own.” 'Current A/C ' Kills 4x GAZ trucks AZP S-60 57mm destroyed 2x BMP-2 damaged Incidental damage to mosque (14 killed, 9 wounded) ''Missions Flown'' Red Hawk James "Thief" Lopa Ukamea - Recon/AtG Served in the Tongan Defense Services Air Wing as a pilot trainer and a utility pilot (the TDS air wing only possesses unarmed trainer/utility craft). Went AWOL with one of the less than 200 Victa Airtourers in existence, and the only one possessed by the kingdom of Tonga, during the 90′s when he was sub-contracted by Sandline International to provide aerial recon for the Executive Outcomes mercenaries they were also subcontracting to the Papua New Guinea military in their fight against the Bougainville Revolutionary Army separatists. In the ensuing Sandline Affair, where the unpopular New Guinea government’s use of mercenaries almost caused another civil war in it’s home regions (ending in a new administration and peace with the Bougainville separatist region), Jim’s theft of the Airtourer became noticed by the Tongan government and his involvement with Sandline risked pulling the TDS into the Sandline Affair scandal. He burned his bridges with New Guinea, Sandline (no longer in existence), and the Executive Outcomes ground force mercs fleeing from justice and is still wanted all throughout the island nations South of Indonesia (which is to say, Oceania). Has been a mercenary ever since, though he’s still far more used to getting shot at then shooting back. Unfortunately for Ukamea he was 'misplaced' by Yemen authorities, his absence resulted in the hiring of Buns. Current Equipment Type: F-14A Tomcat Upgrades: Additional plyons, ECM suite, IR upgrade, Russian AAM capability Flown by: Nathan "Bowman" Webber Type: Sukhoi Su-27 Upgrades: Additional plyons, PAR, Long range gun ammo Flown by: Sophie "Warfrog" Dupac Type: Mirage IIIc : Upgrades: Addional Pylons, Russian AtA store capability Flown by: Nathan "Bowman" Webber, Tobias "Teacup" Ketterburg Type: Saab Draken J35J Upgrades: RAM paint, ECM upgrade Flown by: Steward "Bonnie" Connolly Type: Mig-21bis Upgrades: Flown by: Sophie "Warfrog" Duprac Lost Equipment Type: Saab Draken J35J Destroyed during Granite Harvest Upgrades: Weight loss program Flown by: Steward "Bonnie" Connolly Type: Chengdu F-7 Destroyed during Granite Harvest Upgrades: Weight loss program Flown by: Esteban "Buns" LaCroix Type: Mig-21F Upgrades: Flown by: Patrick "Creek" Dawson Voodoo Scuttlebutt *''"'Griffin Flight is the most serious and professional, Swarte Katte the most laid back, Musketeers the craziest and Aquila the most normal (Jamail notwithstanding)''" ''- Anon *''"If it ain't bolted down the Swart Kattes will try to steal it. I'm almost certain I saw plans on stealing a jet engine from another flight. Looked like they wanted the engine to run the AC." - ''Showtime Tech *''"Whatever happened to those Lucky Guns guys? They might have been insane, but they were good drinking buddies." - Robert ''"Hatchet" Axelson, months after Rough Fist Category:Flights